The Hogwarts Diaries
by Reels
Summary: AU taking place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Collection of short drabbles. Mostly Klaroline, more to be included.
1. Caroline & Klaus

You mean despite the terribly cheesy title you're going to read this? Fantastic!

This story is going to be a nonlinear collection of drabbles taking place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Main pairing is going to be Klaroline, but other characters will of course be featured and other pairings will be explored! Except everything from Stelena and Delena, bits and pieces of Forwood, Maroline, Beremy, Kennet, Mabekah...literally _everything_. So if I ever focus on a couple you don't like, never fear! They'll probably be making out with someone else next drabble! After all, hormones are raging.

So, anyway, if you're sticking around for this ridiculousness, please enjoy!

xx

"Caroline, won't you accompany me on patrol this evening?"

She gave an irritated huff, tossing back her hair, and making a point to not make eye contact with the seventh year as she passed him, eyes locked on the dark, empty passage before her. He _would _lurk in the shadows, waiting for her to pass. Creepy bastard.

He fell into step beside her, as to be expected. He couldn't take a hint, insisted upon prevailing himself upon her at any given opportunity. The determination that marked Slytherin house was especially present in Klaus.

"Shouldn't you be in the dungeons? Or anywhere else far away from me?" Caroline snapped and didn't miss the way his mouth curved up, that ever present smug smile emerging simply to irritate her, it seemed.

"Now, I just want to make sure my subordinate is safe her first night back on duty. As Head Boy, I have to keep an eye on the Prefects. Make sure performance is still up to par," he replied smoothly. Caroline snorted and Klaus looked almost hurt. "Or maybe I just wanted catch up with my favorite Hufflepuff. How _was _your summer, Caroline?" Klaus bounced back immediately, feigning interest as he was subject to do. Caroline gave him a sideways glance, quirking an eyebrow.

"'Catching up' is something _friends_ do, Klaus. And, sorry, but I don't consider irritating upperclassmen boys who won't leave me alone my friends." She said, rolling her eyes when Klaus continued to smile pleasantly at her. "But if you must know, my summer was fine, thank you. _Tyler_ and I spent almost every day together. He even took me to his family's home in Brighton." She finished proudly, smiling at the memories.

"Ooh, _Brighton_," Klaus began, voice dripping with sarcasm. "The picture of glamour."

"It's actually a _lovely_ city. I had a wonderful time," Caroline snapped.

"Of course, love," he relented. "I spent most of the summer in Paris. Now that's a city you should see, Caroline. A city worthy of your time. A sight better than _Brighton_."

"Maybe I'll go," Caroline said shortly, thankful for the darkness masking her pink cheeks. What bothered her the most was the way Klaus spoke so highly of her, as if she was this ethereal being so above life's daily conventions. It was off putting, strange, and, worst of all, almost flattering.

"I'll take you," Klaus replied immediately. "Anywhere you want to go." Caroline stopped, eyes flying to Klaus. He paused a few steps ahead of her, turning back to meet her gaze. He gave her a puzzled look as she gazed at him. "Is that so surprising?"

"I don't _need_ you to take me, Klaus. Tyler is perfectly capable," she snapped, eyes fixing in a glare upon him now. And finally that smirk dropped and he returned the glare.

"Caroline, I have been perfectly pleasant with you. The least you could do is try to be civil," he said coldly.

"That's hilarious, coming from you," she replied just as coolly, crossing her arms across her chest and making it clear she wasn't intimidated.

"I'm afraid I don't understand the implication, love," he said, taking a step toward her.

"Just that you're one to talk about civility. How many times have you threatened Tyler? Stefan? Bonnie? Must I bring up that perfectly nasty play during last year's Quidditch championship that landed Matt in the hospital wing for a week?" She matched Klaus and stepped closer to him, head thrown back to look him in the eye.

"For someone's house marked by tolerance you certainly are being prejudice," Klaus said, seething. He took another step.

"How so?" She hissed. They were now toe to toe, barely an inch between their faces.

"You speak as though I'm the villain, Caroline, but are you truly so blinded by your relationships to deem your friends saints? Lockwood insisted upon starting some sort of rivalry between the two of us, Stefan has crossed me unprovoked many times, and Bonnie has yet to learn to hold her tongue." Klaus paused, taking a breath, before suddenly flashing a smile. "And besides, that play was deemed perfectly legal. It's not my fault Donovan can't keep a good grip on his broom."

"Oh, well, _excuse_ me," Caroline said venomously. "I didn't realize you were _such_ a victim."

"If you're implying _weakness_…" Klaus began threateningly.

"I'm only implying what you seem to be suggesting," she countered.

The two stood, noses almost touching, locked in a glare for a long moment. Finally, Klaus smirked and took a step away from her, turning around and continuing down the hallway. Caroline heaved a sigh, relieved.

"Bravery becomes you, Caroline. Are you sure you were sorted correctly?" He asked loftily, glancing back to where she still stood.

"I'm not brave, Klaus, just not afraid of you," Caroline replied, turning to walk away in the opposite direction. Her heart was still pounding from the encounter, the closeness. Her prayers were answered when Klaus didn't turn back around to pursue her. Hopefully she would calm down by the time she met with Tyler outside of Gryffindor Tower. She'd hate to explain why she was so flustered.

"That's why I like you," he called after her, that grin still playing at his lips.

She'd keep in mind to be more intimidated next time.

xx

Hope you liked!

So, I haven't placed everyone in a house yet, so I would LOVE any suggestions!

So far, I'm thinking Caroline and Stefan in Hufflepuff, Elena, Jeremy, Damon, Tyler, and Matt in Gryffindor, Bonnie and Elijah in Ravenclaw, and Klaus, Katerina and Kol in Slytherin. I'm open to ideas though and any advice is welcomed and loved!

Thanks for reading, guys, and look forward to more soon! 3

-Reels


	2. Klaus, Kol, & Caroline

Enjoy!

xx

He first noticed her his fourth year.

She was a courageous little thing, all haughty and focused as she marched up to the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, her blonde hair almost as yellow as the tie around her neck. She was clearly zeroed in on someone, not made clear until she was only a few steps away, gaze locked on Kol, who was bent over the table, hurriedly scribbling out the last few lines of a Potions essay due next period. Klaus happened to glance up and catch her eye for only a moment before she was back to frowning at his brother.

"_Kol_," she began sharply.

His brother heaved a sigh, recognizing her voice. He tapped his finger against the table twice, as though for patience, before looking up and flashing the Hufflepuff a bright smile. "Caroline," he said pleasantly, his grin strained and forced. She pursed her lips at this, irritation sketching itself deeper onto her young face.

"And _where_ were you today in Herbology?" The girl, Caroline, crossed her arms over her chest and shifted her weight so that her hip cocked out, looking at Kol expectantly.

"Hospital wing," he said quickly. "Felt a bit ill this morning."

Klaus glanced to the side, hiding his grin. Kol had spent the morning in the Slytherin common room, frantically working on the essay he still had yet to complete.

"Feeling better, I guess?" Caroline snapped, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Healthy as a hippogriff, thanks for the concern," Kol replied, smile still plastered on his face.

Caroline looked him up and down a few times, lips still pursed. "Glad to hear it. Would you like to hear how _my_ morning went?" She cocked an eyebrow and Kol nodded, resting his chin on his fist and looking at her with the utmost interest. "Today we harvested puffapod seeds in class. It required partners, one to pluck the seeds out with tweezers and the other to collect the seeds so they aren't dropped. Do you know what puffapod seeds do when they're dropped, Kol?" Caroline asked harshly. Kol shook his head but looked to Caroline eagerly for an answer.

"They burst into flowers," Klaus offered. Caroline's eyes immediately snapped to him, frowning at his interruption. He smiled pleasantly back.

"Yes, they do." Caroline eyed him for a moment.

"Niklaus Mikaelson," he introduced himself, extending his hand. She glanced at it warily, keeping her arms crossed.

"I know who you are," she said impatiently. He didn't miss the harsh, accusatory tone in her voice. He lowered his hand and stared at her for a moment, lips pursed and brow raised. She looked away from him almost instantly, still not finished with Kol.

"It sounds convenient, really," Kol replied innocently. "Don't have to go through the pain of growing it."

"Yes, however we didn't need the _flower_, we needed the _seeds_," Caroline snapped. "And considering my _partner_ wasn't there to help me, I managed to drop most of the seeds and received poor marks for the day." She frowned at him accusingly.

"Should be more careful next time," Kol suggested, giving a slight nod.

Caroline flushed, nostrils flaring. "You're infuriating," she bit out before turning on her heel and marching away from the table.

Klaus watched her go, a bemused smile on face. "She's right, you know," he said, glancing at Kol.

"Shut up, Nik." Kol rolled his eyes, resuming his frantic scribbling.

"Lively little thing. Caroline, was it?" Klaus asked, aiming for a tone of disinterest.

Kol looked up at his brother, peering at him with suspicion. "She's a nightmare. High strung control freak." Kol paused before giving a slight nod. "Bit like Bex, now that I think about it."

The two laughed loudly at this, and Klaus, eyeing Caroline from her seat at the Hufflepuff table, didn't miss the way she looked up, giving the pair of them a withering look.

xx

What house should Rebekah be in? I can see Hufflepuff for the loyalty, Slytherin as well, and maybe even Gryffindor? What are your thoughts?

-Reels


	3. Caroline, the Mikaelsons, & Tatia

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favorited this story! The reception has been surprising and all around amazing! Hope I don't disappoint anyone in the future.

I've decided to place Rebekah in Hufflepuff. I thought it'd be much more interesting that Slytherin.

Enjoy!

xx

"Oh, _Merlin_."

Caroline looked up from her Transfiguration textbook, giving Rebekah a confused look. Her housemate, however, was not looking at her, but something beyond her shoulder, her features pinched in irritation. "What?" She asked, following her gaze. Two boys were standing before one another, wands at the ready. A girl stood behind the taller boy, tugging at his arm, obviously try to assuage the situation. Caroline squinted at the girl, cocking her head to the side. "Is that Tatia?"

Rebekah slammed her textbook closed, tossing it on the ground and standing before marching toward the trio, hands balled into fists at her side. "Rebekah!" Caroline called after her, but she was clearly focused on the figures in the distance and ignored her. Caroline sighed and got up from her sitting position under the huge oak tree, chasing after her friend.

"What is it?" Caroline asked when she caught up to Rebekah. Her nostrils were flared, mouth pulled back into a sneer.

"Those _fools_," she muttered to herself. "'Family above everything.' That's a laugh…"

"Oh," Caroline breathed, looking ahead to the two figures again. As they got closer, the figures of Klaus and Elijah Mikaelson, Rebekah's older brothers, were easy to make out. Both were frowning at each other, but Klaus's look was the slightest bit more murderous. As they approached, Tatia looked away from the brothers, eyes falling on the two Hufflepuff's. Relief for the help flooded her features, giving the two a small, grateful smile. Rebekah scowled at her, however, before getting in between Klaus and Elijah. Caroline stood hesitantly away from the group, eyes nervously flicking between the drawn wands that Rebekah now stood bravely in between.

"Cut it out, both of you," she snapped, gaze flicking between her siblings. Both held their stances, however.

"Rebekah, love," Klaus began, tone straining to be pleasant. "Do get out of the way. As you can see, Elijah and I were just having a discussion."

Elijah remained silent, eyes trained on Klaus and mouth pressed into a hard line. Tatia gave his arm another tug. "Elijah, _please_…" she whined. He ignored her, holding his solitary stance.

"Shut up, Nik," Rebekah bit out. "I thought you two were past _this_," she said, tilting her head toward Tatia, who frowned, offended.

"Niklaus has yet to move on, it would appear." Elijah finally spoke, voice flat with the hint of frustration.

"Oh, but I was not the one who drew their wand first, was I, Elijah?" Klaus countered, shifting his weight and tightening the grip on his wand, knuckles turning white. "Rebekah, I highly advise you move."

"Rebekah…" Caroline said quietly, giving her a look of desperation. She wouldn't put it past Klaus to curse his own sister.

"Stay out of this, Caroline," Rebekah snapped at her, eyes still locked in a glare with Klaus. Caroline sighed, rolling her eyes. "Well what brought this on, then?" She demanded, looking to Klaus for the answer.

"Just a bit of fun that Elijah, obviously, disapproves of," Klaus answered, smirking. His brother's brow narrowed, fixing Klaus with a full glare now that was incredibly intimidating. Klaus appeared unaffected, however.

"Oh, cut the crap," Rebekah snapped. "What happened?"

"Niklaus thought he'd take advantage of Tatia without my knowing," Elijah said, tone growing more and more dangerous.

"Take advantage of her?" Klaus laughed, cocking his head to the side and giving Elijah a pitying look. "Is that what she told you, brother?" He smiled widely, eyes flicking to Tatia. "Manipulative little thing, aren't you?" The girl glared at him, frowning. Uselessly, she tugged at Elijah's sleeve again.

Elijah seemed unfazed by Klaus's words, never faltering from his threatening stance. Rebekah glanced between the two of them, seemingly at a loss. Caroline fidgeted, looking around the grounds to see if anyone else was watching the scene. When she looked back, she noticed Klaus's eyes on her for a moment, and as her brow creased in confusion, he looked away just as quickly.

"This is getting old," Klaus sighed, rotating his shoulder that was growing stiff. "Either make a move, brother, or drop it."

Elijah pursed his lips, looking thoughtful. Tatia placed a hand on his wand arm, pushing it down. "Let's just go, Elijah," she suggested. Finally, he relented, pocketing his wand and turning on his heel, away from his siblings. Tatia hung back a moment longer to give Klaus another withering look before pursuing him.

"Really, Nik?" Rebekah sighed, turning fully toward him now with her arms crossed. Klaus pocketed his wand, a grin on his face.

"What is it, Rebekah?" He asked, exasperated.

"I just find it a bit hypocritical, don't you, Caroline?" Rebekah turned to her friend for back up. She gave a small shrug, wondering at Rebekah's previous warning to stay out of it.

"Whatever do you mean, love?" Klaus asked, mirroring her pose and crossing his arms over his chest, head cocked to the side and a look of feigned confusion on his face.

Rebekah glared at him, annoyed. "Just that you're the one always carrying on about family loyalty, yet you'd let a girl get in between you and Elijah."

"I don't know why you're lecturing _me_," Klaus snapped. "I've already said that Elijah's the one who started this little standoff."

"And I don't know why you continue to get in between him and Tatia," Rebekah snapped back.

"Really, Rebekah, it's only a bit of fun," Klaus sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Elijah doesn't think so," Rebekah countered.

The two continued to glare at each other for a moment until Klaus shook his head and turned, picking up his discarded bag.

"Well, it's been nice to chat, sister, but I'm late for Potions," he said, walking away from Rebekah, who still stood with her arms crossed and brow narrowed. As he passed Caroline, he gave her a nod and a smile. "Lovely to see you again, Caroline." She gave him a stiff nod and he chuckled to himself as he walked away.

Rebekah rolled her eyes at his retreating figure. "Idiot," she scoffed.

"Your family's rather…" Caroline hesitated, looking for the right work. "Complicated."

Rebekah then turned her glare on Caroline. "Mind your own business," she snapped before marching past her and back to their abandoned textbooks.

Caroline stood stunned for a moment, mouth agape. She sighed, shaking her head back and forth, before following Rebekah, wondering if all Mikaelson's were as capricious as Rebekah and her brother's proved to be.

xx

I imagine Rebekah and Caroline have a bit of a frenemy relationship. Being in the same house, I believe they would befriended one another, but I think they both are always in constant competition with each other to be the best Hufflepuff.

Anyway, I have no idea how people usually represent Tatia, so I'm going to be very careful when writing her character. If anyone has any suggestions on her character, please share!

Also, if anyone is curious, I imagine this scene takes place when Caroline, Rebekah, and Tatia are all in their fourth or fifth year, so Klaus is either in his fifth or sixth, and Elijah is either in his sixth or seventh. I promise this story line will have a vague timeline to it, just haven't sorted it all out yet. Heh.

Hope you liked!

-Reels


	4. Bonnie & Elijah

Thank you thank you thank you for everything you all! It means a lot and I'm glad to see that many of you are enjoying the story so far!

Per a reviewer's suggestion, from now on I will list the character's featured in the chapter, along with their house and year to clarify. So, please enjoy!

Bonnie Bennett: Ravenclaw, fifth year

Elijah Mikaelson: Ravenclaw, seventh year

xx

She hated everyone's expectations of her. Well, not completely accurate. She hated when she let people down because she couldn't meet their expectations.

She hated when her professor's would quirk their eyebrows and purse their lips when she wasn't the first one of master a spell in class. Worse, when her markings came back and they'd sigh, saying, "I expected better from you, Miss Bennett."

She hated when her friends would become frustrated with her because she spent almost all of her spare time studying, working to regain the approval of her professors and ultimately losing theirs. She hated to see their faces fall, having canceled on them again, and how they'd say, "I wish you'd make time for us."

And so she'd stop trying so hard, go with the flow of things. Go to the Quidditch matches instead of holding up in the library; join Caroline and Elena for a bottle of fire whiskey instead of working on her Ancient Runes essay due in two days. And just as quickly would her professors be frowning at her and she'd be back to letting her friends down before it was too much to take yet again.

She wished she could talk to her grams, but as much as Bonnie hated to admit it, she was part of the problem. Being the granddaughter of the Headmistress set the bar for her as soon as she was born. Having the blood of Rowena Ravenclaw coursing through her veins didn't help, either.

Bonnie was on another one of her study binges in the Ravenclaw common room, Professor Saltzman having given her a pitying look earlier that day when she had failed to produce a Patronus Charm successfully. It was a Friday night, most of her fellow Ravenclaws out and enjoying their free time until curfew. She had decided to skip dinner, a decision she was starting to regret as she began to feel the pangs of hunger. Her Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook lay open before her, along with her Charms textbook that touched briefly on the Patronus Charm. She tapped her wand against her temple, body bent over her textbook as she read through the section for a thousandth time, brow furrowed in concentration.

Suddenly, she stood, arm outstretched and wand pointing at the bust of Rowena Ravenclaw. "_Expecto Patronum_!" She cried, pronunciation perfect, the flick of her wrist exact. And yet, only a wisp of silver escaped her wand, brushing across her ancestor's stone face with all the strength of a gust of wind. She groaned in frustration, tossing her wand on the chair she had been occupying and scrubbing her eyes with the palms of her hands.

"I thought you had it that time," someone spoke behind her. She jumped in surprise, sure she had been alone. Elijah Mikaelson, two years her senior, stood at the entrance of the common room, arms crossed over his chest and leaning against the doorframe.

"You scared me," she sighed, managing a small, guarded smile for him. She found him to be incredibly intimidating, Head Boy of Ravenclaw along with their Quidditch team's captain. He was a shining example of everything a Ravenclaw should be, always making top scores in his classes and more often than not the person his fellow housemates turned to for advice. Rumor was he already had a Ministry job in the bag after his graduation, and Bonnie wouldn't be surprised if he one day went on to be Minister.

For all of this, she envied him. He was essentially what everyone expected her to be one day, an impossible role to live up to, it seemed to Bonnie.

"I apologize; that wasn't my intention," he replied, taking a few steps into the room. "I noticed you weren't at dinner and thought I'd come check on your progress. Here," he said, reaching into his pocket, pulling out a sandwich he had wrapped in a napkin and offering it to her. "I thought you'd be hungry."

Bonnie smiled fully at him now, grateful, and accepted it. "Thanks, Elijah." She sat back down in the plush, blue velvet chair, unfolding the napkin on her lap and picking up half of the sandwich, touched at the thought of Elijah cutting it in half for her. He joined her in the opposite chair, taking her Defense book and flipping through the chapter.

"It's a rather tricky spell to master for some," Elijah commented, skimming over the section he had reached. "I had trouble with it as well."

"That's surprising," Bonnie couldn't help but saying through a mouthful of the steak sandwich. When he gave her an inquiring look, she swallowed and gave a shrug. "Just that you're, like, a star student and all. I would have thought everything came easy to you."

"The problem with the Patronus Charm," Elijah began, looking back down at the book. "Is that most of it relies heavily on the caster's own emotions and memories." He paused, staring off. "For some, such as me, it is not so easy to find a strong enough memory in order to fully produce a Patronus." Elijah fell silent again, eyes trained on the carpet. Bonnie looked away, frowning to herself. It was odd, that Elijah might confide this in her so suddenly. The two weren't particularly close by any means, the most contact the two ever having through their duties as Prefect and Head Boy.

Suddenly, Elijah looked up, eyes settling on Bonnie. She met his calculating gaze with a confused one, bracing herself for whatever he might say next. "I believe you may be facing the same problem I did as a fifth year. I won't inquire as it's none of my business, but is there not a stronger memory you could be using than the one you are?"

Bonnie sighed. "That's the problem. If there is one, I can't think of it." She smiled in spite of herself. "Pretty depressing, huh?"

Elijah shook his head, a small smile on his face as well. "Though it's a bit more difficult, it doesn't necessarily have to be a memory to inspire happiness. It can be any thought, in theory. Just any one thing you can think of that makes you happy."

"Huh." Bonnie looked off, brow knitted. Anything that makes her happy? Sure, there were plenty of things that made her happy. But was there anything that made her burst at the seams with joy? And if so, what?

"Or anyone," Elijah added, standing. "I'll leave you now, Bonnie. I hope I've been of help to you." He gave her a curt nod, heading for the common room entrance again. "Good luck," he called as the door closed behind him.

Bonnie sat, puzzling over this. Anyone. Any one person. There was always Elena, her brave best friend, always there for a shoulder to lean on. And Caroline, of course, a ray of sunshine on her own. But, no. She needed something stronger.

She had been using an early memory. She couldn't have been older than five, sitting on her grandmother's lap. Her grams had her wand out and had enchanted one of Bonnie's toys, a stuffed butterfly, to levitate around the room, the cotton-filled wings fluttering as though it were alive. It was the earliest demonstration of magic that Bonnie could remember, though she had been surrounded by it since she was born. The memory itself wasn't anything special, just another summer day spent with her grams, of which she'd have many, her father always at the Ministry and her mother gone, whisked away by her fickle heart.

She supposed the happiness she felt from the memory only came from her grams, not the flying toy that had entertained her as a child or the fascinating wand that belong to the aged witch. _Of_ _course_ it came from her grams, the woman she was trying so hard to not let down, the woman who, Bonnie realized, she could never let down. Her grams wasn't expectant of her, didn't think her granddaughter had to prove herself as anything above ordinary just because of who she was, what family she came from. Of course, her grams knew she could do it, could be the cleverest witch of her age, but never would she think to be disappointed in Bonnie if it were not so.

Bonnie stood again, wand pointed at the empty air before her. She'd think of her grams, anything and everything about her grams. That brilliant, powerful woman who used to sing her to sleep, who raised her, who filled any void her mother might have left ten times over. And Bonnie knew, this time, it would work, as she felt the joy flood her.

"_Expecto_ _Patronum_!"

A burst of silver light emitted from the tip of her wand, the light pouring out and taking form. A silver big cat prowled before her, glowing and misty. It turned fully toward Bonnie and she recognized it as a mountain lion, strong, elegant, and huge. The Patronous bounded around the empty common room for a moment longer before disappearing in a wisp of silver. Bonnie couldn't help the squeals of delight at her success, jumping up and down in excitement.

From where he stood outside, leaning against the entrance to Ravenclaw Tower, Elijah smiled to himself, feeling the strangest pang of pride in his housemate.

xx

So, Bonnie's grams being Headmistress. Hate it? Love it? I figured, since the Bennett line is so bad ass and what not in the VD universe, the equivalent for HP universe would be being a descendent of a Founder of Hogwarts. Hope you don't mind Bonnie being a descendent of Rowena Ravenclaw!

And, yeah, Expecto Patronum is supposedly really hard to master and everything, but I figure if Harry could teach it to students of all ages as a fifth year, a trained professor could probably teach it to a group of fifth years. Creative liberty and all that. Heh. :)

Anyway, hope you liked it! Sorry for lack of Klaroline, but hey, exploring other characters is fun!

-Reels


End file.
